At present, with the development of science technology, the material life of people is brought to be greatly enriched, and smart terminals also become popular.
People can work, entertain, and play games through a smart terminal. Specifically, a server may push pictures to a terminal periodically; however, the pushed pictures are not likely to be applied as wallpapers of the terminal by a user since the server does not know a state of the user. Additionally, it is hard for the user to choose a favorite picture from the pushed pictures and generally, the user will open a webpage to choose a picture that fits his or her style, the whole process of choosing the picture on the webpage may take a lot of time, which is inconvenient to the user.